Description of the Related Art
Information handling devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, optical head-mounted display units, smart watches, televisions, streaming devices, etc., are ubiquitous in society. These information handling devices may be used for multiple purposes. For example, information handling devices may be used to communicate with other devices.